


A Surprise?

by MiracoloDiGigi, pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea has an unexpected surprise for Gigi.





	A Surprise?

(October 6th)  
After the two had finished the deserts Gigi put his head in Andrea’s lap to rest and come down from the sugar high he was seemingly on. Each time Andrea looked down he got lost in those ocean blues so easily, his nerves were on edge, and there was a good reason for that, but he needed to hold off until the perfect time.

“This is a lot better than the day I anticipated it turning out to be. I really enjoyed this.” Gigi sighed happily and took a look up at Andrea who’s stoic features cracked one of the gentlest smiles he had ever witnessed from the other. Each time he was able to see it, it made him melt into a puddle and realize just why he fell for the other time and time again. 

“C’mon, let’s walk some of these sweets off.” Andrea moved Gigi’s head and sat him up so he was able squeeze out and get up. He reached down for Gigi to take his hand.

“Do we have to?” Gigi let out a groan of dissatisfaction, but took Andrea’s hand and got himself up from the blanket. 

Andrea took Gigi’s hand again and led him out of the house. They walked around for a moment before stopping by Gigi’s favorite area of the park the pond. Gigi enjoyed the pond for many reasons, one being the scenery and the other being the ducks. Andrea stopped them abruptly and looked to Gigi. “I would say the view is beautiful, but you beat the view any day.”

Gigi gave him a playful punch and sighed. “You’re an ass you know? Always say something that gets you a punch to the fucking arm..”

Andrea rubbed his arm and grinned nonetheless “There’s a good reason why I wanted you to come here with me..”

“Yeah, I was curious about that, but I didn’t want to say anything.” Gigi’s brow was up in a curious fashion. 

Andrea grinned and with that he got down on one knee slowly. Gigi of course acknowledged and realized what he was doing very quickly, gasping suddenly “No fucking way, Andre…”

Andrea cleared his throat and reached over to take Gigi’s hand in his own “Gigi, we’ve been talking about this for years, and I know it’s always seemed like a… A distant thought, for when we’re old and grey and done with football. But, you know, I think we’re both tired of waiting…” There was a pause long enough for Andrea to bring a small box containing a gold wedding band. “So, Gianluigi Buffon… Will you marry me already?”

“God, yes, you fucking asshole!” Gigi exclaimed before he practically tackle hugged Andrea to the ground. The pair fell into the pile of nicely colored fall leaves, and laughed together.


End file.
